How To Train Your Salamander
by mystie21-12
Summary: Natsu gets a mysterious letter from Igneel and got the whole gang transported into the village of Berk. Now it's up to them to create peace among the vikings and the dragons.


In a normal day of Fairy Tail, members of Team Natsu were having a discussion at their usual table. But Vira (an Illusionist who recently join the guild) decided to join in the conversation. Before she could even take a seat, Natsu came rushing after them.

"Guys! I got something!" Natsu shouted with a letter he waved up in the air.

"What is it? A letter?" Lucy asked.

"Not just any letter, a letter from Igneel" Happy said while floating near Natsu.

"Igneel!" everyone at the table said in unison.

"But, Igneel left at eight years ago. It can't be him" Vira doubted.

"Oh yeah? Take a look at this" Natsu slammed the letter on the table. The letter had a big signature that reads "Igneel".

"Considering that it has Igneel's signature, I guess it could be him" Erza said.

"But, why would Igneel just leave a message after eight years?" Gray asked. Both Gray and Vira were on the same page.

"Who cares! Let's just read it!" Natsu said eagerly. Without hesitation, he ripped the side of the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. Everyone at the table bent over to read it which over-shadowed the edges of the surface.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I hope you are doing well. You have no need to worry about me, I'm doing just fine. I came across a small village named Berk. But the minute the villagers saw me, they started firing catapults and swinging axes at me. It seems as though a plague of dragons have overrun this village and their seeking assistance. But what I really want you to do are to declare peace between the villagers and the dragons. Please do whatever it takes to help them._

_P.S. as soon as you're done reading this, you and your friends will immediately be transported to Berk._

_Igneel_

"I have a bad feeling about this" Gray said.

By the speed of light, they all (Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Vira) were sucked into yellow portal. Before they knew it, they were all screaming and spinning in a spiral vortex. Soon they landed on their bellies at a very bad time. A night near dawn and they would expect that the villagers would be asleep. But instead of a peaceful sleeping time, a great war was taking place. Hordes of dragons were blasting and wrecking homes while muscular Viking-like people were attacking with huge axes, hammers, swords and catapults.

They also had a change of clothes. Natsu's waistcoat and trousers were made out of brown wool, his sandals were changed into wooly boots and he was armed with an axe (He's keeping his scarf though). Happy wore a brown wooly waistcoat, a horn helmet and was armed with a small iron hammer and a small circle shield. Lucy wore a red leather blouse with metal shoulder pads, a spiky brown mini-skirt, a leather headband with a skull ornament, black leggings, her long black boots were changed into brown ones and her whip attached to her belt. Gray was wearing an orange undershirt with a wooly brown jacket, orange trousers with his brown belt strapped around it, a brown headband, wooly brown boots and he was armed with a hammer.

Lucy lifted herself from the ground using her arms. She looked around "Whe-where are we?"

"Were In Berk" Someone said. They lifted their heads and saw Erza standing in a brown dress with a metal bra, a brown belt and metal shoulder pads, metal wrist bands, a horn helmet and she was armed with a large sword and a round red wooden shield. Vira was beside her wearing a black leather dress, black boots, a metal belt, and was armed with a sleek, thin yet sharp sword.

"What is this place?" Natsu stood up to look around.

"These people, their Vikings. No wonder their so hostile" Gray observed.

"We have to fight with them, if we don't they might get suspicious about us" Vira said.

"Try not to use much magic especially Natsu cause they might mistake you as a humanoid dragon. Lucy can summon Taurus just make sure the dragons won't mistake him as an entrée. Gray help some of the villagers put out the fire just make sure they won't see you do it" Erza strategized.

"Come on! Let me fight fire with fire. Would it be cool if they knew they have a dragon as an ally right?" Natsu said with excitement.

"Wrong! You might get into the vikings' bad side if you did. Try and eat fire without getting notice ok?" Vira said.

"Yeah! Now that you mention it looks like a fire buffet!" Natsu said as he gazed at the burning houses and dragons.

"Yeah whatever" Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"I've seen this place before. The dragons they have right now are Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks and a few Monstrous Nightmares. Lucy, you and I can take on the Nadders which are the blue ones, Natsu and Gray take on the Gronkles which are the big fat red lazy ones and the Zipplebacks which are two headed. Erza can take on the Monstrous Nightmares which are the large dragons that sets themselves on fire" Vira suggested.

"CHARGE!" Natsu and Gray shouted as they ran off. Happy followed them. Erza already ran off with the other Vikings leaving Lucy and Vira.

"Ehh… Vira?" Lucy said with an anxious face. Suddenly a Blue Nadder jumped in front of them

"You better summon that Taurus of yours so we can get this show started" Vira said.

"Alright, Gate of the Golden Bull I open thee! Taurus!"

"MOOOO!" Taurus suddenly slashed down the dragon. "Your body looks great today Lucy!"

"Not now Taurus! Time to kill some dragons!" Lucy shouted.

"LET'S GO!" They all ran off to join the war.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know Vira, she is a newbie in Fairy Tail and I used her to guide them through the adventure (She's not a Mary sue!). She's in my other fanfic, Black Cupid. The original characters will appear at the next chapter so stay tuned!.<strong>


End file.
